Time Is Running Out
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Sasuke has been given a mission by Orochimaru to destroy his friends. A strange companion in the base tries to help him out. Can Sasuke overcome the trials ahead before time runs out? SasukeSakura


Time Is Running Out

Sasuke smirked as he walked through Orochimaru's lair. The lower class ninjas coward away from him as he moved down the hall. His white shirt and Uchiha clan fan on his back stood out making them know instantly who he was. Snorting he moved on to his room. There was just something missing in his life. Closing the door he moved to his bed and sat down. Folding his hands as if in prayer, he leaned against his hands and sunk deep in thought. His mind drifted back over the deep rolling hills and large forests towards the Leaf Village. He wondered for a moment what Naruto and Sakura were doing. He figured Sakura was probably still crying and Naruto trying to recover. Part of him was still guilty about what he had done, but he couldn't let Sakura get involved in this mess. He had to destroy his brother at all costs. The whispers of the snake needing to take his body were running rampant. He didn't care in the least. He was Sasuke Uchiha, he would find a way to destroy that snake bastard before he even had a chance to take his body. Besides he had a reason to stay alive. He wasn't going to let his line die with him. Getting up he went to his bathroom and looked into the mirror. His skin was gaunt and pale. At this point he didn't care. Sasuke dared to make an acquaintance among this exiled and sound ninjas. Her name was Kyouran, she was exiled from the sand village or so she said. Of course the headband was proof. She kept telling him that he was sick and needed to go home. Closing his eyes he remembered that day.

_Flashback_

_A soft knock on his door brought him from his thoughts. The door opened without a by your leave._

"_Sasuke?" _

"_What do you want Kyouran?" he snapped._

"_Sasuke I brought you dinner."_

_She sat the small tray on the desk beside the bed. The leaf ninja turned his head away. "You have to eat kit, or you'll loose your strength."_

"_What would you care?"_

"_I care enough Kit."_

_The woman looked at him square in the eyes and was unafraid of the fact the red swirled to life in his eyes. "If you're trying to scare me then you're wasting your time."_

_She looked back at him and snorted in disgust. "You're becoming emotionally sick and that's a bad thing. Go home Sasuke."_

"_What would you know?"_

"_I became emotionally sick once too. And because you are you're strength is suffering for it."_

_He rushed at her. His fist crashed against her cheek. Her head snapped to the side and he watched her slowly face him again. Her eyes were flashing red._

"_You test my patience kit. What you seek is pointless. You threw away what gave you strength."_

_Without warning she hauled off and hit him. It sent him crashing into a wall knocking him unconscious. "Stupid kit."_

_End flashback_

Sighing heavily he went back to his bed and lay down. Some part of him knew that Kyouran was right. It was in his nature however never to give up. He wasn't going to give up on his quest for power. He had to beat Itachi at all costs. A knock came at the door making the Uchiha heir get up and answer the door. It wasn't Kyouran because she'd burst in. A messenger stood there with a scroll in his hands. The man handed him the scroll and left without a word. Shutting the door he looked at the new mission orders curiously. Since Kyouran started visiting him the snake hadn't sent him on missions. Now that Kyouran stopped talking to him after she had knocked him out he was going to be on a lot of missions. When he read the mission specifics the scroll fell from his hands. Heavily he sank to the bed and stared out at nothing.

'_Infiltrate the Leaf Village and kill anyone that gets in your way. Task: Kill the Kyuubi.'_

Some part of him knew that this day would come. He would force him to fight those he cared about. For a moment he wondered what the point was. Then he realized that the three people he cared about most would be a way and reason for him to fight Orochimaru's hold on him. A knock on his door brought him out of his musing. The door opened and he knew it was Kyouran. The girl looked ruffed up. He stood up.

"Don't Sasuke," she said.

He stopped. "I don't have much time before I have to leave on my own mission but I want you to do a favor for me."

"What makes you think…"

"I know he's forcing you to return to the Leaf Village to kill your friends."

"What's it to you?"

"Sasuke you need to go back and stay there. There is no power here that the love for others can't generate in you."

"That bull…"

"Sasuke listen to me. You have to go back home and severe the ties you have to Orochimaru. He'll kill you in the end."

"Then so be it!"

"You're such a fool."

The girl leapt forward and slammed her fist into his stomach winding him. "I was once a Leaf Ninja before I killed my team and was banished to Suna to become a Sand Ninja. I regret everything I've done up to this point in my life. Don't make the same mistake."

Sasuke sank to his knees breathing heavily. His head was bent down as he clutched his stomach.

"What are you?" he growled.

"Something very dangerous. Sasuke go back and stay there."

Sasuke rose to his feet and noticed the bruises that decorated her skin before were gone. Her ears were pointed and her teeth were fangs. Her eyes were more vibrant and cat like. The Uchiha heir wasn't afraid of what Kyouran looked like now. The girl moved forward and brought his face up. Her eyes stared deeply into his.

"Now will you do me this one favor?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

She shoved to packages in his hands. "Give the smaller one to the current Hokage and the other one give to your sensei."

Sasuke was seriously confused now. He looked at the packages in his hands and then back at the girl. "Go home now Sasuke and stay there. Fight his call and stay with that pretty girl that's on your team. Make amends with the loud blonde you call a best friend."

Sasuke snorted. The girl gave him a sharp look before shaking her head and flicking her dark hair over her shoulder. "Go home kit."

"Why do you keep calling me kit?"

"You wouldn't believe me if even if told you."

Her head titled to the side. He noticed a huge change in her. "I'm a kitsune youkai."

"Like Kyuubi?"

She snorted in disgust as if comparing her to him was an insult. Of course considering who Kyuubi's vessel was that could be true.

"Kyuubi is wild and untamed. I am so much more. I am the true breed of kitsune youkai. Kyuubi is a slave to his rage I am not. Now go."

Sasuke nodded and moved towards his drawers and brought out his black clothes with the Uchiha fan on his back. He donned black pants instead of his white shorts. He threw the clothes Orochimaru gave him in the corner after burning the Uchiha logo off it. He looked over his shoulder at Kyouran.

"Good luck kit."

The kitsune vanished quickly. Sasuke snorted again and left the base headed back home. With long even strides he let his thoughts wander to the past and a pair of haunting jade eyes that made him smile if only to himself. Looking ahead he was prepared to enter unknown ground. Right at that moment he hoped he could mend those broken bonds with his friends.


End file.
